


Now and Forever

by Smileyy101



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Narry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 21:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4364324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smileyy101/pseuds/Smileyy101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall doesn't do permanent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now and Forever

**Author's Note:**

> That first line just kind of came to me out of the blue and after about of year of hit and miss Narry plot bunnies coming into my head this tiny thing was a blessing so even if this goes unnoticed, I'm proud. And thank you for any kudos or comments in advance :D.

Niall doesn’t do permanent. 

All of the other boys have tattoos. Zayn put a ring on Perrie and spoke of a promise he has full intentions of keeping. Liam is on the same track and Harry is just Harry. 

Which comes to his point. He doesn’t do forever and he is looking down into this precious face that leaves him breathless. Harry is asleep, features relaxed and chocolate curls wild, and it has him breathless, just the picture of him. And the warmth of his breath tickling his skin. And the feel of his arms, locked tight around his waist. 

He’s never uttered the word everyone idolizes so much but _God_ could he _now_. In this moment. 

But he doesn’t. Not out loud. Maybe in his thoughts, just a whisper. 

For Harry, NIall thinks, he could do permanent. He could spill ink on his skin in the form of an H and he could put a gold band on his finger and he could hold this sleeping angel forever. 

And he drifts to sleep content just as the golden sun rises and highlights his pale skin.


End file.
